powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nekron2
.)) Considering that Nonexistence was created 2012, saying that doesn't really hold water. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:38, August 28, 2018 (UTC) Might want to reread Omnilocks Capabilities: "User resides outside of everything: space, time, non-space, non-time, duality, probability, improbability, possibility, impossibility, nonexistence, (absolute) nothingness, existence, etc. They cannot be affected by anything, even temporal paradox or reality warping; and are immune to virtually everything, even Universal Irreversibility and Nonexistence." --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:11, August 29, 2018 (UTC) Both Nonexistence and Omnilock are omnipotent powers (in other words of equal level) and opposite powers. In those cases it depends on the relative strength of the users, skill and who hits fast. Meaning that the 50/50 power already exists. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:39, August 29, 2018 (UTC) MOI is already part of Omnilock. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:26, August 29, 2018 (UTC) As a power, potentially. If it isn't power then not even change. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:03, August 29, 2018 (UTC) If it's something else than power, for example technology or natural phenomena. Since MPI is only about powers, it's useless against something that isn't one. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:14, August 29, 2018 (UTC) Absolute Ureachability - so the only difference would be that you can't reach it with Absolute Access, Meta Teleportation, Omnipresential Attack, and Space Depletion? Omninepotence - Omninescience + Ultipotence? I think we have something like this... --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:29, September 1, 2018 (UTC) Well, give them a go. If there's something that similar, it'll come out. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:58, September 1, 2018 (UTC) Use Preview before posting, it's right above Publish. Please Edit in Source, most of your messes would be fixed that way. It's button on the top left in Edit. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:11, September 1, 2018 (UTC) Argue it out between yourselves on Talk or Comments, not on my page. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:35, September 1, 2018 (UTC) Talk to the one who deleted it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:28, September 2, 2018 (UTC) omnilock - if you're willing to argue your point with DYPAD. absolute strength - no. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:13, September 3, 2018 (UTC) Petrifying Gaze Spiritual Immortality/Immortal soul/Immortal mind - Details for what those do, otherwise I just call them Reincarnation/Non-Corporeal Form. Power Retaining - needs better description but doable. BTW, could you add your signature at the end of your message? When there are several posts, figuring out where one ends and the next begins gets bit iffy if the signature is at the beginning. It's happened few few times already. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:02, October 13, 2018 (UTC) Just a "ghost with flawless indestructibility" without anything else? That covers both things? --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:06, October 13, 2018 (UTC) Sounds like Ascended Physiology, especially Spiritual ascension. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:14, October 13, 2018 (UTC) 12. No repeated Editing/Undoing of the same thing. If this becomes problem take it to Comments/Talk and talk it out instead of repeatedly messing with the page. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:35, October 13, 2018 (UTC) Nonexistence is like Omnipotence, it's an implicit limitation to most other abilities, as such there is no need to mention it everywhere. DYBAD (talk) 01:19, October 14, 2018 (UTC) I's about two opposing powers of similar level meeting. I mentioned that to you at some point. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:07, October 14, 2018 (UTC) Same reason we don't add OP to every page: obvious power is obvious. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:50, October 14, 2018 (UTC) Division by Zero or absolutely nothing. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:49, October 14, 2018 (UTC) And you aren't asking DYPAD do this because? --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:48, October 15, 2018 (UTC) No, this site had been active for few years when I found it. Both the founder and few first Admins have departed quite some time ago now. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:20, October 15, 2018 (UTC) That answer it? --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:37, October 16, 2018 (UTC) Nonexistence - Specialized variation of Omnipotence, ie. N-OP focused on annihilation. Definitely on top. Absolute Destruction, Ultimate Erasure, Conclusion Dominance - Sub-powers of Omnipotence. Basically on the same level of power, what reason do you have to place them in that specific order? Obsolescence - Sub-power of Omni-Negation, what does it have to do on this list? --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:20, October 29, 2018 (UTC) And the second part of my question above? --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:21, October 29, 2018 (UTC) This again? Not interested, talk with the people who argue about that power instead of sneaking to me and starting the inevitable row when it gets changed. And I will ask whether they actually agree with anything. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:34, November 4, 2018 (UTC) Who says accessing OL'd being should allow something to happen? You just reach them, that's it. Agreed about OM. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:36, November 4, 2018 (UTC) Mind noting "User may be affected by (..) Meta Power Manipulation". --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:25, November 5, 2018 (UTC) No comments about Meta Miracle Manipulation? You'll have to ask about OM from https://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User:The_Holder_Of_True_Omnipotence as he returned it, didn't feel like arguing so I let it be. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:46, November 5, 2018 (UTC) Current form is enough. Both absolute change and omniloc are omnipotent powers, and as all powers of opposite nature and same level they can affect each other. Which one wins depends in no particular order relative power/skill of their users and who acts first. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:25, November 5, 2018 (UTC) So three times no and you say you're doing it anyway? Don't complain if it gets deleted, but I'm giving you benefit of doubt. So how does it relate to Meta Power Immunity? --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:35, November 8, 2018 (UTC) Well, at least you two didn't start the Edit/undo cycle this time. Do I dare to hope you've actually talked things over so there won't be one when MC unlocks tomorrow? --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:57, November 8, 2018 (UTC) So how about using the time before the lock drops to actually talk it over? Something I suggested on the post you quoted, I might add.--Kuopiofi (talk) 06:14, November 9, 2018 (UTC) "Talk" as in between two people and not just posting "oh, it's not working at all" to me. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:20, November 9, 2018 (UTC) While you, of course, are completely ready to admit your opinion might be wrong... The reason why I don't like giving straight yes/no is that if it isn't what you want, you keep asking me to rethink and post longer and longer explanations of why this is so. For days. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:27, November 9, 2018 (UTC) Sorry about the tone, been bit stressful day. I try to keep my RL from affecting my duties as Admin, but you know how it goes. How I hate it when people write something is combination of certain powers and then don't add one of them to Applications... added LM to right place. Meta Combat is "Combination of Absolute Combat and Logic Manipulation", LM is Sub-power of Omnipotence. For all their power, UI and FI are on Absolute level, bordering Nigh, but still below OP powers. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:00, November 9, 2018 (UTC) From what I can see, it pretty much says that anything short of OP is beatable. Meaning N-OP is on the list. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:09, November 10, 2018 (UTC) Did already. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:50, November 10, 2018 (UTC) And you had to tell this to me? --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:47, November 11, 2018 (UTC) It's on one week lock, let's see if things are bit clearer by that time. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:51, November 11, 2018 (UTC) You might want to use Preview before posting, it's right above Publish. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:54, November 11, 2018 (UTC) Considering that Meta Immunity Bypassing is sub-power of MPM and that is opposite to MPI (same level = who wins depends on relative strength/skill of users and who its first), MPM is on higher level than MPI and as such pretty much dominates it. Didn't think that before really, looks like MPI's Limitations need some Editing... --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:24, November 16, 2018 (UTC) If they don't get it first/short statement, they won't believe second/expanded one either. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:42, November 16, 2018 (UTC) One of the reasons why I really can't understand why people want to become Admins. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:46, November 16, 2018 (UTC) You write the explanation for the change to Comments. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:23, November 17, 2018 (UTC) When you Edit, please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess up the pages and you're one of them. In this case, seven empty lines on every section in Gallery. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:48, December 24, 2018 (UTC) Go ahead, but remember to mention reason in Comments. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:01, January 31, 2019 (UTC) That'd be at best Trivia, nothing else. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:52, February 9, 2019 (UTC) Have you checked if it happens on other wikia? --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:17, March 10, 2019 (UTC) 12. No repeated Editing/Undoing of the same thing. If this becomes problem take it to Comments/Talk and talk it out instead of repeatedly messing with the page. And the page is locked for a week. Have you tried NP's Talk-page? I understand your point, but admins need to be impartial and just slapping block without official warning sets bad precedence. That said, now that NP has been warned, if they begin again after the lock ends I will use timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:18, March 10, 2019 (UTC) Well, can Metapotence and some other Omnipotent powers do something that even Omniscience cannot know? - yes. Or can they defeat an Omniscient? - can someone who can do and know everything defeat one that only knows everything? Meta Combat infobox caption: "The Anti-Spiral (Gurren Lagann) is depicted as being omniscient, omnipresent and nigh-omnipotent. It's attacks are powerful enough to create and destroy entire universes and multiverses, yet Simon defeated it using physical combat." --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:58, March 24, 2019 (UTC) Nothing stops you, just remember that people can and likely will disagree. Incidentally, I don't want Edit/undo mess over this. So if someone undoes/edits your Limitations I expect you to take it to Talk/comments instead of undoing it instantly. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:13, March 24, 2019 (UTC) / You can remove the Users that don't belong to those pages, but leave them alone otherwise. But you'll need to note that this is the reason why you're removing them as there'll likely be arguments. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:09, May 5, 2019 (UTC) It's already on OP, so yes. You'll need to check this to see if UI really belongs there. can I write in the comments that only beings with OP powers or FI fit into the power - pretty sure I told you should do this on the above. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:29, May 5, 2019 (UTC) Just move them to Reliant Immortality. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:31, May 5, 2019 (UTC) OK. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:51, May 5, 2019 (UTC) I'd rather wait for a few months to see if they retcon it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:07, May 9, 2019 (UTC) Problem with that is that Metapotence is basically simplified version of OP, which includes omniscience. In other words, mind. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:39, May 12, 2019 (UTC) That's where you ran into the problem that you can't just make yourself into OP. Technically speaking someone with UP could gain Nigh Omniscience, but full OS would be beyond them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:45, May 12, 2019 (UTC) As long as they keep it at Comments, I have no reason to lock the page. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:44, May 27, 2019 (UTC) He was removed last week. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:42, June 3, 2019 (UTC) I'd rather wait for a few months to see if they retcon it. I really wish that the comics publishers would have some consistency... --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:58, June 3, 2019 (UTC) M Mm Saitama and the rest not fit this power CJ and John Marston is Real have all applications Saitama Just can kill his opponents with one punch that doesn't make him that powerful AZS (talk) 05:29, June 6, 2019 (UTC) Didn't you blame me doing that at some point? --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:20, June 13, 2019 (UTC) Anti-God https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Catharism#Theology:The latter, often called Rex Mundi ("King of the World"),[23] was identified as the God of Judaism,[22] and was also either conflated with Satan or considered Satan's father OR seducer. This is the proof that says satan and RM may have been the same entity OR his father. And what do you mean by conflicting information is not considered? YOU DON'T OWN THE RELIGION.--Morningstar123 Conflicting power are, unfortunately, something that happens. Usually because people have wrong idea about one power, don't know about the connected one or just pure ignorance. AA has been cause of arguments since it was made. I suppose that asking those two argue would be mature thing to do, but I fear that neither would be willing to compromise and it would just start new round of people shouting to each others. Conflicts between admins aren't unfortunately unknown as you know considering the one last weeks one. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:22, June 13, 2019 (UTC) Yes i know their my goddamn words. Pay attention to the english. EITHER. I know i don't own the religion, which is why i am not including my opinion in my deductions, while you take a part of the info and discard the rest. That attitude pisses me off. And you say 'We only take things on the wikia which have absolute certainety and honestly', but really, again, based on who? I'm pretty sure that's not written anywhere in the rules of the wikia. And how am i adding satan on every page? You know what, fuck this. You're right, i don't have to keep dealing with your bullshit.--Morningstar123 You did notice that Arquetion asked if it was against the rules and imouto was the one to block him, hmm? Could you please drop this hate-boner on SageM and instead do something productive? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:29, June 14, 2019 (UTC) 1) is answered in more detail on his Talk-page, but there was some talk before I asked question he didn't answer so as far as I'm concerned that idea was dropped and closed. 2) ...are you really that eager to start that crap again? Both are admins so locking the pages does nothing to stop either of them messing with it, and way too many people ignore admin telling not to do something to believe they would stay away. Or would you suggest temporal demotion until they are over it? --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:55, June 14, 2019 (UTC) "If Nekron wants to align other pages according to AA, he's more than welcome to do so. I'm just tired of running around undoing nerfs that keep popping up again and again here and there. If he has the motivation to do it, he can go right ahead. DYBAD (talk) 17:56, June 14, 2019 (UTC)" --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:10, June 14, 2019 (UTC) Boundless Influence and Author Authority Boundless Influence isn't really overpowering Author Authority. Its more like having a connection with the Author or making a deal with it for its assistance/help. Sort of like how Meta Summoning allows you to summon anything you wish for aid. Or how Meta Miracle Manipulation can get an omnipotent being to change their minds about any final decisions regarding their creations to either fix a mess or remove it entirely. Based on that, the change regarding AA is not being broken.SageM (talk) 19:59, June 14, 2019 (UTC)SageM In fact, There is an actual example of this happening. When the Fantastic Four met with The One-Above-All in the form of Jack Kirby, they gained the assistance/help of the Author and made a deal with him. So its possible for it to happen and not violate any changes regarding the page.SageM (talk) 20:01, June 14, 2019 (UTC)SageM There is probably no need to precise that memories from the event may be retained if the users wants it, seeing the power in itself allows you to choose exactly what is and isn't erased (and the Capabilities are already pretty big). Good point with this "erasure of the erasure" idea though, it's an important special part that isn't really mentioned anywhere on the page, so I added a line about it towards the end of the section. DYBAD (talk) 05:25, June 15, 2019 (UTC) Galatea is never destroyed at the end of Bubblegum Crisis, she simply assumes a new form and helps priss survive. That's not the same as dying or being destroyed. In fact Sylia already said in a previous episode that Galatea is now beyond destruction or death. As the only thing that could have defeated her no longer works. So I added her back to Absolute Immortality.SageM (talk) 19:05, June 30, 2019 (UTC)SageM ho about the presence I was the one ask kuo to delete it before AZS (talk) 13:39, July 1, 2019 (UTC) It was already agreed upon and decided that Absolute Change cannot and will not have any limitation added on it, so just strop trying to do so. Adding limitations on it is the same thing as adding limitations on Omnipotence or Metapotence or adding Omnipotence as a limitation of itself. So just stop. Tsubasa16 (talk) 14:25, July 1, 2019 (UTC) "someone comes in with his power and say that this power cannot be defeated even by Omnipotence because they "decided" I dunno where you saw i even said that lol. It is literally "Absolute Chamge is a literal form of being Omnipotence, adding Omnipotence as a limitation to it is redudant, it's like adding Omnipotence as a limitation on itself". So yeah, could you stop saying that i am saying stuff i didn't? thanks. Tsubasa16 (talk) 14:33, July 1, 2019 (UTC) You mean the messages i ask if he could help me making the page less messy? it has absolutely nothing to do with this fact at all lol, it was literally nothing more than me asking if he could help improving the page and he didn't reply, it's that simple; " then not only this is true for most all-powerful Omnipotent Powers" Except you go by the wrong assumption that "All Omnipotent powers are Forms/Variations of Omnipotence", which they are not. Most of them are Sub-Powers, and the ones that are Variations/Forms do not have any limitations as well. Ultipotence is "inferior" to Omnipotence simply because the user cannot attain Omniscience, which Omnipotence has. That's quite literally the only different between them. Tsubasa16 (talk) 14:45, July 1, 2019 (UTC) "You are basically saying that Omnipotence isnt a limitation to Absolute Change and then saying I never said that Omnipotence isn't immune to absolute change." I really dunno where saying "Absolute Change is a Form of Omnipotence, thus adding limitations on it is like adding limitations on Omnipotence itself" and "Omnipotence/Metapotence" won't be added on the Limitations section because it's redundant to do, it's like adding them as a limitation to themselves" equals saying "Absolute Change is superior to Omnipotence" At this point i am going to assume you're trolling. (or really want to believe i said something i didn't) so probably going to ignore you if you come with that "You're saying Absolute Change is superior to Omnipotence!!!!" bs again. Tsubasa16 (talk) 14:51, July 1, 2019 (UTC) Sigh It's locked to keep the edit/undo mess starting and, you know, actually make you people talk about it instead of making a mess. There may be few powers with OP as Limitations, but that's very rare as it's obvious. OP trumps everything, and as Metapotence is "Simplified variation of Omnipotence", I personally consider it just shortened version of OP. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:53, July 1, 2019 (UTC) Metapotence is exactly that : the power without the theo/logical debates. A super-simplified take on Omnipotence based on Logic Manipulation, where anything happens exactly the way you want it "just because". DYBAD (talk) 22:08, July 1, 2019 (UTC) Wondering About Character Placement Hello, I decided to check the page of Absolute Immortality and noticed that Salem from RWBY was removed. Since you helped edit the page, I was wondering what type of immortality page she was put in, as I cannot find it. NukeGamer14 (talk) 03:26, July 8, 2019 I was wondering why I haven't seen you around lately... Personally I don't really see point of adding limitations to every power "just because" there isn't any yet. UP is OP without omniscience, so unless the problem deals directly with knowing something it's pretty much OP. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:47, July 8, 2019 (UTC) Go ahead and explain reasoning on comments. Please no Edit/undo either. Mention that in comments. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:46, July 13, 2019 (UTC) I will not because Kuo’s word isn’t absolute. All admins agreed to make Meta powers the limit to stop any silly upscaling, and he never had a word with us about changing this. The power will stay deleted till further notice. --Omuni (talk) 15:17, July 14, 2019 (UTC) Power Escalation Omuni is just worried that we'll have another power escalation crisis on our hands if we keep making powers that one up each other and the like. Imouto 15:31, July 14, 2019 (UTC)Imouto-tan Welp, since you seem to have decided to deal with this between yourselves... have fun. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:43, July 14, 2019 (UTC) Quite frankly, my opinion over this is basically "meh, whatever". --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:55, July 14, 2019 (UTC) You're confusing "messy" with "long and detailed". A messy page is one with poor organization and formatting, making it hard to follow the text or easy to read. A long page is just that, long. Any complaint coming from there are idiots who are just too lazy to read over something. Which is honestly how you're coming across. Anything with large amounts of text is a pain and because you can't be bothered it looks like an absolute mess at a glance. And before you tell me I'm wrong that's literally how 90% of people infer what a "messy" page looks like. Alissa the Wise Wolf (talk) 16:26, July 14, 2019 (UTC) but imouto does not seem to understand it and is about to make the same mistake, this time dragging other administrators with him, the first time it did not work but he thinks the second one would work for him.~~User talk:Arquetion Well, I could just return everything back to as it was before you started making suggestions. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:29, July 14, 2019 (UTC) A lot of the listed powers on the page quite literally only apply to a few of the users listed on the pages most of the time and if everyone is getting pissed about inaccurate information being fixed then you all have some real problems. Imouto 18:37, July 14, 2019 (UTC)Imouto-tan Please stop using abbreviations when mentioning power first time, I have no clue which ones you're talking about. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:12, July 14, 2019 (UTC) I never said anything like that so that just proves that you aren't really reading what I am saying. The powers might as well be powers with no known users because what is on most of those types of pages rarely apply to more than one user. And wrong, being that absolute defense has a more nebulous definition on how it should work it wouldn't actually need to be deleted just because all of the users achieve absolute defense their own way. I never said that there was going to be any deleting only changes to the pages, you deluded yourself into believing that I want to delete some pages. Imouto 19:13, July 14, 2019 (UTC)Imouto-tan Dark Schneider is pretty much unkillable in any respect. As for the Adam of Light, there is no evidence to support its existence, so we don't even know if its a real person or just a myth the other characters told themselves to feel better. The adam of light only gets an offhand mention and that's about it. It will likely never make any appearance in the story (and going by the authors lack of updates, the story might as well already have ended....) Also, not even God can kill Dark Schneider anymore (and considering just how overpowered the Angels and Demons are in this story, God is essentially on the level of Omnipotence.) So its doubtful that even the Adam of Light (if its not just a myth or legend) would be able to actually end Dark Schneiders life anymore. So he stays on Absolute Immortality.SageM (talk) 17:38, July 18, 2019 (UTC)SageM FI/OP Nothing stops you, just as long you can argue your case if people disagree. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:26, July 19, 2019 (UTC) as far as we know all the statistics of all might including its intelligence is 6/5 which means that it applies, it doesn't take away if you don't want the page to be locked.~~User talk:Arquetion then I would have to put it on as before~~User talk:Arquetion 2) one of the possible ways to achieve FI, so no. 3) it takes direct invention of OP being to harm Behemoth. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:06, July 29, 2019 (UTC) 2) so why focus on one power when there's a list of the options on Capabilities? --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:33, July 31, 2019 (UTC) If you consider adding one of the possible ways to the Applications, why not all of them? --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:51, July 31, 2019 (UTC) Picture I locked the Transcendent Demon Physiology page for now to prevent back and forth edits changing the picture, however, let me be clear Nekron2: Diablo has always been used as the main picture for this page and just coming in her trying to change it because of an opinion isn't okay. In the future Nekron2 please refrain from changing the picture needlessly unless the pictured character doesn't fit on the page. Basically you can consider this a warning Thank you for your time. Imouto 11:53, August 1, 2019 (UTC)Imouto-tan (Talk) 6. Do not change the content of a existing page for your benefit. What I mean is don't change it of how you see it has because opinions will clash and it will disclosed to a argument. 8a1. When you change the main pic, old one goes to Gallery, if there isn't one it's your job to make it. Keep these in mins for the future Imouto 11:56, August 1, 2019 (UTC)Imouto-tan UmU It kind of is but RnR is right that Diablo was the character chosen by the community and being that he can only be defeated by an omnipotent being he makes more sense for the spot as the main picture on the page. Imouto 11:59, August 1, 2019 (UTC)Imouto-tan Yeah I saw that you did but maybe in the future ask the other users in the community how they feel about the main picture that you are changing. Imouto 12:10, August 1, 2019 (UTC)Imouto-tan Transcendent Demon - can't find it now, but I'm pretty sure I added note that the maker does have certain amount of authority over their page.. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:20, August 1, 2019 (UTC) "the maker does have certain amount of authority over their page", not "you have to ask them to get anything done". Basically if there's argument, their word has more weight. Doesn't mean they can't be overruled if they're completely stupid, just that they made the page and have better idea of what they wanted it to be about. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:39, August 1, 2019 (UTC) Please don't draw me into personal arguments. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:56, August 1, 2019 (UTC) It's open. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:01, August 1, 2019 (UTC) To prevent the normal argument that would follow, ask the pages creator and mention it on the comments so people have time to argue there instead of starting that edit/undo thing. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:28, August 2, 2019 (UTC) That second part, post to comments. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:45, August 2, 2019 (UTC) N Well, stuff happens. At least this will get the attention of the people who care about the changes. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:24, August 2, 2019 (UTC) b) isn't. You explain the reasoning in Comments. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:46, August 6, 2019 (UTC) Where you would place Spawn of Rovagug and Kaiju? --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:20, August 11, 2019 (UTC) Sealing was never removed from the limitations of Flawless Indestructibility. In fact its the only agreed upon limitation for the power as decided by the admins. It will never be removed from the page. I don't know why you think it was removed when its been there the entire time. So the Shikabane Hime are going back on the page, so please stop saying they aren't users. Also banishing something is not a weakness, its merely shifting the problem to somewhere or someone else. As the target is still unstoppable. A the power is about actually hurting the target, banishment means you just have to deal with it later and its going to be just as unstoppable as before. Your only delaying the inevitable. not defeating it.SageM (talk) 19:36, August 11, 2019 (UTC)SageM Way too late (getting to midnight) that I could focus to your argument, please work it out between yourselves and tell me the result tomorrow. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:42, August 11, 2019 (UTC) Could be. Might want to report that to Community Central. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:50, August 12, 2019 (UTC) First of all I got confused, I thought a user added unnecessary limitations.~~User talk:Arquetion M Super Shenron is already in infobox on other pages, so let the pic that is on only two powers stay there. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:24, August 16, 2019 (UTC) i just solved the problem~~User talk:Arquetion AF Greetings, Nekron2, Kuopiofi recommended you that you're good at discerning what ability ability would fall under what profile. So, I wondering under what power would this be? I suggested Omni-Protection, and Kuo suggested Immutability, however I believe that immutability its reserved to those that have a 100% chance to not being affected (unlike the description of the power, that there's still a small chance to be affected by powerful effects). So, what do you think? -- Antoniofer (talk) 22:32, August 28, 2019 (UTC) The Orb Its has elevated resistances and it passesses by default most kind of effects, and those spells and such with higher difficulties may affect it, but it have still have elevated probabilities to be unaffected/reduce the effects. Its pretty much the same mechanics of D&D with the Saving Throws. -- Antoniofer (talk) 13:06, August 29, 2019 (UTC) Transmutation Immunity --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:56, August 30, 2019 (UTC) Status Lock/Mode Lock/Property Locking One of these should cover what your thinking of.SageM (talk) 22:25, August 30, 2019 (UTC)SageM Kun-Peng Physiology - bit clunky name, but doable. Other doable as well. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:47, August 31, 2019 (UTC) I'm know, it's just that in the mess AZS left I lost the track on what was where. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:56, September 6, 2019 (UTC) Transcendent Physiology I know that they are gods, but if you write deities, they will simply fall under the same category. Also since there are multiple types of demons that fight against ods, would it not be better just to write angels/fallen angels instead? Just to keep it simple, of course. Not saying you're wrong. However, you obviously need to do research. Zurvan and Ahriman are not Ahuras. Ahura is a title for 3 specific entities, its not some race. Angra Mainyu is demonic in nature, which pushes him even farther away from the title within the mythos. Santa Muerte is a goddess yes, so just write deities9mythology0 to be more generalised. YYou can't cover every specific deity in myth. Baphomet is already on multiple transcendent pages, and as i said, you can just generalise by saying archdemons. Also maybe you have not noticed but ascended transcendent demon physiology has been listed twice.--Morningstar123 Transcendent Physiology Ok then.--Morningstar123 Go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:27, September 15, 2019 (UTC) Same reason we don't mention every thing they are immune. It's covered by Absolute Invulnerability/Selective Invulnerability/Power Immunity. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:45, September 16, 2019 (UTC) How about now? --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:59, September 16, 2019 (UTC) Unrestricted murdering/Unavertable Death/Absolute immortality - Go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:10, September 16, 2019 (UTC) I'm not in the mood to argue this right now so do not bother me. I have already thought of a potential user anyways. Kusarigama (talk) 19:57, October 3, 2019 (UTC) AF Hello there, I was talking about Kuo about the true opposite of Unity Force Manipulation, the power to control the forces that cause fission and separation (not meta or irreversible like Separation); I can't continue with the discussion now that Kuo is retired, so I wondering, what do you think? -- Antoniofer (talk) 12:46, October 4, 2019 (UTC) AF Now that I read through it, it seems that Unity Force Manipulation already cover that, since it can also separate matter and the likes, so at the end it wouldn't be necessary Fission Force Manipulation (although, maybe an additional Also Called to avoid confusion?). By the way, would this description counts as Meta Regeneration? -- Antoniofer (talk) 14:23, October 4, 2019 (UTC) It probably better to wait until Alissa is on next time. As I would rather not make things more of a mess than they already are by unblocking them just yet. Though I will give it some thought. As for mods, its kind of hard to decide right now based on what users are online most often and who can be trusted with the position. As things stand now, we have Crystalstorm and Arquetion doing their part as the latest admins. SageM (talk) 18:06, October 4, 2019 (UTC)SageM Wikia took away the ability to highlight threads some time ago. I have no idea why. Alissa the Wise Wolf (talk) 06:45, October 6, 2019 (UTC) To settle the Omnipotence debate This is my belief https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:Trey_Davis/The_Power_of_Almighty_Powers i’m sorry for modifying any perfectly fine pages. Is this a good explanation of my view, and how this fit with what I said?Trey Davis (talk) 20:05, October 8, 2019 (UTC) Neuron what do you think of my blog post above? Any flaws in my arguments? Trey Davis (talk) 20:16, October 8, 2019 (UTC) Reality Rejection So how does reality Rejection not have Meta Transcendence? If you can reject reality just reject limitations. Trey Davis (talk) 14:00, October 11, 2019 (UTC) AF Hello there once again, I wondering under what power(s) would fall the the descriptions from the following texts: Part I, Part II, and Part III; and sorry if its kinda long. -- Antoniofer (talk) 15:10, October 11, 2019 (UTC) I wonder if was a wise decision to promote Alissa... I thought her and Omuni would have promoted some more users by now, but it doesn't seem like they are. We don't really have the time for them to continue voting about who to promote, as staff is needed now and not later when they finally finish up voting. As things stand now, I should have gone ahead and promoted Smijes08 to content mod like I originally planned before I offered the promotion to Alissa. Its a problem if the Bureaucrats won't respond to messages on there talk pages.SageM (talk) 05:52, October 13, 2019 (UTC)SageM